Untitled
by Michiharu
Summary: Sesshoumaru turned down her love, now during a battle with Naraku Rin is sent back in time what happens when she meets Inutaisho, Izayoi and a younger Sesshoumaru? If you can thing of a title let me know


I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters!

* * *

She could understand why the battle they were being drawn into was currently taking place, what it was over, and why they must fight, but Rin couldn't understand why they wanted it.

It was simple the reason, of course she knew that, yet complex in so many ways. She wasn't of course differen't in her curiosity of it, but unlike the various ones who sought it, she had never any need to aquire such an object as the Shikon No Tama.

It was sought after by many for all differen't reasons, power, want, debt, revenge, and all of these reasons were evident in the various people sitting about her, and some not. Naraku required it for it's power, Inuyasha for his want to be youkai, and Kagome because she shattered it and was in debt to recollect the shards. Yet there was only one reason that everyone fit into, revenge. Sango to avenge her village, Miroku his curse, Shippo his father, Kouga his pack, and of course Inuyasha to avenge Kikyo, and everyone who knows Kagome knows she would avenge anyone or anything that needed it, and it just seemed that Naraku wanted revenge against Inuyasha, but for what reason, Rin concluded, she couldn't understand.

Everyone not involved in the Naraku situation wanted it for one real reason, it could grant you the one thing you most desired, but to Rin it was a waste of time, why stand around and wait on a magical jewel to grant your wish, how is that going to help? If you want something so badly, take action to get it.

In the depths of her dark chocolatley orbs, the Shikon No Tama was a waste of time.

Rin almost laughed, wasn't that what she was to him, a waste of time, unworthy, no not her, her feelings were.

Rin looked over at his muscular figure, clad in his usual attire, armor sharp and cold on his shoulder, his right hand resting on the hilt of Tokijin, his back was turned to her, his platinum waves flowing lightly playing on the current of wind that billowed softly rustling the Sakura blossoms. He stood tall and proud, and she were sure if she could see his face, his golden orbs would be baring down on the horizon, stoic to the world, he was probably lost in thought, thought in which was unreadable to anyone but him.

She turned her head sharply tilting it enough so that her ebony tresses hid her eyes from the world, she realized that they were the only two of which had been left to dwindle in the camp.

She remained perched against the bark of the old tree, it had been earlier that morning that she had told him of her feelings, had said she was now eighteen and she wanted him to know that she loved him, he had raised on elegant eyebrow, which quickly disappeared under a curtain of platinum," love," he had monotoniously questioned," you waste your time, your feelings are not but unworthy of me, I would not stoop low enough as to take a ninjen as my mate."

A cold laugh sounded solemly in the camp, Rin shook her head, and stood. Chancing a glance at the unmoved Taiyoukai, she took her bladed fans, Sai, and stars to sharpen.

It had been about only an hour before the accurance between her and Sesshoumaru, that Inuyasha had stopped the group, whilst he, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru had stopped to agree upon this being the area Naraku was. Kagome,with the help of Sesshoumaru, had convinced Inuyasha and Kouga that they needed a strategy. They had gone to retrieve Totosai to fix weapons so they would be prepared.

Rin found a clearing within shouting range of Sesshoumaru, which with his hearing was a little distance off, out of his eye sight. She sat down and took up her fans, turning them over in her hands, eyeing them for damage," Now lets see, how did Jaken say to sharpen them?" Rin questioned, as she began to sharpen them.

"What do you think your doing?"

Rin raised an eyebrow as her gaze went upward to find Totosai eyeing her incrediuosly," You can't sharpen them that way they'll break!" he answered her unasked question taking the fans and sitting down.

"Say, Totosai," Rin watched his eyes look to her for the mearest of moments before going back to her blades,"you've known Sesshoumaru his whole life, haven't you?"

"Well, let me think," he replied throwing his head back and tapping his chin thoughtfuly," yes, if memory serves me right, I do believe I have."

"Well," Rin paused looking at him," has he always been like this?"

"Well, actually," Totosai concentrated on the fan before switching to the Sai," No, he hasn't been, well he wasn't nicer, but he wasn't exactly mean either, you just would have had to of known him back then."

Totosai finished her weapons then took his leave, slipping out of view to repair any other thing that needed repairing.

Rin stood up allowing her long tan curvy legs to glisten in the mid morning sun, she placed her Sais in the dark marroon band on her leg, along with some throwing stars, careful of their sharp glistening edges, which she put into the long black sleeves of her ninja appearenced outfit, it was long like in the front stopping at her knees, with a slit to her mid thigh just hiding the tips of her band of Sais, the top was cut in a v, the sleeves long almost covering half of her hand, it was tied with a red obi with the white flower design that matched Sesshoumaru's. She put her hair into a high pontytail, and put the fans into hidden pouches in her obi, then returned to camp.

Everyone was back now, Rin noted, and Sesshoumaru was with them, talking about the best route to take to Naraku, but only one thing was on her mind,"I wish I could have met the Sesshoumaru Totosai had known."

It was that afternoon that the battle was fought. They had snuck up on Naraku to find him awaiting them, his henchmen at hand. Inuyasha charged into battle Tetsaiga held over his head as he swung downwards calling upon the Kaze No Kizu. It all started from there, as with Naraku having all the but the groups small collection of shards.

Rin found herself off to the sidelines, she readied to spring at Naraku, when a gust of wind was sent towards Naraku strong enough to knock him off balance. Rin caught a glimpse of a fierce female wolf, a warrior dressed in white, who's flaming red locks shone loose to her waist in the sunlight, her sharp emerald eyes ablaze in the heat of battle as she sent her apponent to the ground. If this wasn't surprising enough, what happened next was. As Naraku was taken off gaurd and toppled over by the wolf youkai,Ayame, the Shikon No Tama, which he had been taunting infront of Inuyasha rolled free from his grasp and landed right between himself and Rin.

Everyone's eyes flew to her, Rin pounced, just before Naraku did, landing on the jewel mere moments before the evil hanyou did. A bright light covered the area blinding everyone and clearing the land. Rin found herself floating surrounded by the bright light emitted from the jewel, a miko suddenly appeared out of the jewel which had floated from her upturned palm. She smiled at Rin and everything around her dissapeared.

She woke to find herself in the company of three people, one all to familair.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked looking up at him,"Where's Naraku?"

"Ninjen I know not of which you speak."

Rin looked at him oddly," What do you mean you know not of which I speak we were just fighting him!"

"Sesshoumaru, are you sure you don't know what she means?" Rin looked to find none other then Inutaisho standing on the other side of Sesshoumaru, a women she figured to be Inuyasha's mother by his side.

"Wait are you Inutaisho?"

"Yes, I am," Inutaisho gave her a kind smile," and whom might you be?"

Rin looked at him for a moment," I'm Rin, this isn't the fuedal era is it?

* * *

Thats it for this chapter!

-Michiharu


End file.
